Keep on Loving You
by seattlegirl425
Summary: What happens when Mike proposes to Connie before she leaves for LA? What happens when she comes back? Title based on the song Keep on Loving You by REO Speedwagen. Enjoy:-)


"5 hours" she thought "5 hours until I'm back in New York"

Connie Rubirosa was not like all prosecutors. She was stubborn and every guy fell for her. She was in LA trying to get over Mike Cutter, the ADA who she worked with. She still felt the sparks on her lips after she kissed him.

She woke up at 5:30AM, it was about 8:30AM in New York, she was happy that she was finally going back to New York. She still remembered the words she said to Mike on the phone when she said she was coming home she said "I love you Mike, I still love you" the words lingered on her lips. She told Mike she was going to get at JFK at 2:00PM, Mike was going to pick her up the airport after she landed.

Connie had about 6 bags packed. She called a taxi to take her to the airport. She had a 6:30AM flight to New York. She figured she would sleep on the plane ride but she couldn't stop thinking about Mike. She tried taking a nap but she thought about the first kiss she had with Mike. After she told him she was going to LA he said

"Don't go to LA"

"I need to, you know that"

"I'll be right back, it's for a short time"

"When you say a short time how many months?"

"About 5 months"

"So what do we do?"

"We'll do long distance"

"Then when you come back I'll marry you"

"Mike please"

"I know I sound crazy but I want to marry you"

"You're just saying that because I'm leaving"

"I'm not, I love you Connie. I loved you the day when we first met which was at the bar when I told you I got a job at the DA's office and we got so drunk that I kissed you when we first met"

"Okay you're not crazy for saying that, maybe I'm crazy for falling in love with my boss"

"Look we've been going out for about 3 years now, it's been secret sometimes I think we're crazy"

"You promise me that you're going to marry me?"

"Of course, I meant every word I said"

"I know you do, that's why I love you"

"I know this sounds crazy right now"

"What are you going to do?"

"We're both crazy but this is the craziest thing I've ever done but"

Mike kneeled down on one knee and pulled Connie's hand towards him and pulled out a box and said

"We're both crazy, this is the crazy thing I can ever do but Connie I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to have kids with you and watch them graduate from high school, graduate from college and watch them get married. I know I'm crazy but I love you. So I was wondering" Mike opened the box which showed the most beautiful ring ever he then said again "So I was wondering, will you marry me?"

"Mike" she said teary-eyed "We're both crazy and I'm going to say the most craziest thing but yes I'll marry you"

They then kissed and they were laughing until she had to leave that day after she packed for LA.

While she put her 6 bags on the plane. She sat down on her chair. She looked at the ring on her left ring finger and said

"I'm coming home to start the rest of my life with the man that I love"

She then heard the plane go off the railway. Her ears popped but she didn't care about the ears popping, she just wanted to see her true love. She kept thinking just a few hours, I get to see the love of my life.

She began to sleep. It was around 12:00PM when she woke up to eat lunch. She was eating fast because she was nervous about seeing Mike, it's been 5 months of long distance, planning for a wedding and Skype dates. She couldn't wait to touch Mike's face and look into his eyes.

At 2:00PM she landed in JFK airport. She started to get off the plane. She then texted Mike to meet her at baggage claim. She walked to baggage claim and gathered her 6 bags, Mike then walked up to her and said

"Welcome home Connie"

He then kissed her on the lips in front of the airport picking her up he then put her down and said

"It's good to be home, because I'm back with the love of my life and I have a wedding to plan, soon I'll be your wife"

"The future Mrs. Cutter"

"You're right. The future Mrs. Rubirosa-Cutter"

"I'm going to keep on loving you, you know that right?"

"I know that"

She was happy to be home she put her 6 bags into Mike's car. She walked out of the airport holding hands with Mike. She was so happy to be home, with Mike. She knew that being in a long distance relationship with the love of her life was worth it. New York is home. She looked at Mike and said

"I love you Mike"

"I love you too Connie"

They then kissed and she knew she was happy with Mike, no one else, just Mike.


End file.
